Prvorozený
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ Bill se s někým schází. Molly by chtěla vědět, s kým.


**Originál: **Firstborn

**Odkaz: **tittisrealm7.c7om/thinline/archive/archive/0/firstborn.h7tml (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Fabula Rasa

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

**Poznámka:** Pokud neznáte ani jednu Fabulinu povídku na pár SS/SB (např. Cordelictus, Repechage), tohle vám asi nebude dávat moc smysl. Pokud vás naopak její povídky baví, můžete se pokusit nějak si zapasovat Prvorozeného do Fabulina klasického vesmíru. Je to zajímavé mentální cvičení. :) (A nebojte se, tady neexistují správné a špatné odpovědi... :))

* * *

><p><strong>PRVOROZENÝ<strong>

.

"Takže otec si myslí, že brzo zas odjedeš do Egypta." Molly Weasleyová podala další talíř svému nejstaršímu synovi, který dnes dělal sušičku nádobí, zatímco jí připadla úloha myčky. Z vedlejšího pokoje k nim dolehl bujarý řehot. Charlie vyprávěl nějakou historku o trpasličím krotiteli draků, ze které se všichni váleli míchy. Chechtání pana Weasleyho bylo nejhlasitější.

"Oh, já nevím. Možná se ještě chvilku zdržím," odpověděl neurčitě.

"Bille. Nezačínej s tím zase. Táta i já jsme v pořádku."

"Já vím, mami," řekl a pohledem přelétl skupinku kolem krbu. Nemohl myslet na nic jiného, než na to, jak bolestně se zmenšila. "Já vím. Jen jsem si myslel... "

"Máš svůj vlastní život. My také. A život jde dál," prohlásila rozhodně a zamračila se na dřez plný mydlin. "Pokračuje. I když trochu... tišeji." Odmlčela se, pak popadla velký hrnec a s vervou se do něj pustila.

"Jasně," řekl. "Já vím." Díval se na malé shromáždění v obýváku. Táta seděl ve svém křesle, vrásky na tváři měl hlubší než dřív, výraz trochu ponurý, ale pořád se vstřícně a široce usmíval. Charlie se pustil do další historky, ze které se Ron popadal za břicho, Harry se křenil a Hermiona, usazená na opěrce jeho křesla, se proti své vůli usmívala. Ginny byla stočená na pohovce do klubíčka a už skoro spala, Percy seděl na podlaze, opíral se o pohovku zády a tvářil se podobně pobaveně-nesouhlasně jako Hermiona. Charlie v poslední době skoro nezavřel ústa. Skoro jako by se bál co se stane, kdyby se rozhostilo ticho, jako by byl odhodlaný převzít roli baviče. Kdo ví, co se Charliemu honilo hlavou. Bill si povzdechl a hodil si utěrku na rameno.

"Už sis to s tím hrncem vyřídila? Nikdy ti nic neudělal."

"Oh. Máš pravdu." Přestala se surovým drhnutím a hrnec mu podala. Jako by četla synovy myšlenky, pokračovala: "Víš, svým způsobem mám největší obavy o Charlieho. Pořád mluví, ale vůbec nemluví, jestli mě chápeš. Nevím, jak..."

"Ale mami, Charlie a já jsme si nikdy moc nerozuměli, vždyť víš."

Povzdechla si. "Vím. Jak je možné, že jste každý úplně jiný... no," dodala, "třeba si najde nějakou hodnou dívku. To potřebuje ze všeho nejvíc. V Rumunsku byla nějaká Mirela nevím-jak-dál, nikdy jsem to její příjmení neuměla vyslovit. Ale už se o ní dlouho nezmínil, takže myslím, že to skončilo. Jestli to tak půjde dál, první vnoučata budeme mít od Harryho a Hermiony."

Pečlivě zkoumal talíř, který právě utíral. "Mami. Jestli teď má přijít proslov 'proč si nenajdeš přítelkyni'... "

"Oh pro boha svatého, Williame Weasley! Máš snad pocit, že jsem slepá, hluchá a hloupá?"

"No, nikdy jsme se o tom nebavili. Chci říct, nepadlo žádné definitivní slovo."

"A ty myslíš, že potřebuju dlouhé diskuze, abych tě znala líp, než se znáš sám? Matka takovou věc pozná. Ne, ještě ho nedávej pryč... tady na boku není vůbec utřený. Zamokří celou skříňku. A pospěš si, předbíhám tě."

"Promiň." Rychle znova utřel talíř a vybral si z haldy nádobí polévkovou mísu. "No, jak jsem říkal, možná ještě v Anglii zůstanu. Přes léto každopádně."

Podezíravě se na něj podívala. "Co jsi odešel ze školy, nestrávil jsi v Anglii nikdy víc jak tři týdny v kuse. Co se děje?"

Pokrčil rameny. "Už mě nebaví být pořád v cizině. Správní rada od Gringottových mi chce dát práci v Londýně – něco administrativního."

"Chceš říct – práci přímo v bance? Ale oni přece nikdy nenechají člověka... Bille, to je báječné! Oh, jsem na tebe tak pyšná! Proč jsi něco neřekl?"

"Víš, nejsem si jistý, jestli se na to hodím. Zatím jsem jim nekývnul, ale ani jsem neřekl ne. Uvažuju i o jiných věcech."

Vytáhla ruce ze dřezu a upřela na něj oči. "O tomhle jsi nikomu neřekl ani slovo. Jaké další věci?"

"Ministerstvo chce, abych převzal nové Oddělení pro styk se skřety."

Paní Weasleyová upustila talíř, který se ponořil zpátky do napěněné vody. "Hlava nového... Bille! To nemyslíš vážně! Co... ale ty... nemůžu tomu uvěřit... tak mladý... oh!"

"Uklidni se, mami," řekl nekompromisně. "Tohle spadá do kategorie 'ani za zlaté prase'. Na ministerstvu se mění tváře, ale ne přístup. Pořád si myslí, že jsou nadřazení nad všemi ostatními formami života, pořád stejně arogantní a pitomí."

"Ale Bille, to bys přece mohl změnit! Mohl bys... "

"Ne. Bylo by to jako bych zradil každého skřeta, kterého jsem kdy znal. Vůbec jsem to neměl říkat. Věděl jsem, že se toho hned chytíš," zašklebil se.

Povzdechla si. "No, záleží na tobě, samozřejmě. A já tě chápu. Tvůj otec a já netrpíme zas až takovými předsudky, to doufám víš."

"Vím."

"Víš?" Věnovala mu další zkoumavý pohled. "Tak proč ses o tom nikdy s nikým z rodiny nebavil... myslím, 'proč si nenajdeš přítelkyni'?"

Odložil poslední misku na polici a pověsil utěrku na věšák. "Nepřišlo mi, že by do toho někomu něco bylo."

Vytáhla špunt z dřezu a otřela si ruce do zástěry. "Někdy jsi vážně zvláštní." Uchechtl se a zvažoval, že jí vysvětlí čemu, ale pak ho to nějak přešlo.

"No, nemám tušení jak dlouho tam oni hodlají sedět, ale já si vypiju trochu čaje a půjdu si lehnout. Dáš si se mnou?"

"Jasně."

"Tohle nečekané nutkání zůstat v Anglii," řekla, a přemístila čajovou konvici z police nad oheň, "náhodou nemá co dělat s někým konkrétním, že ne?"

"Jsem si jistý, že nemám tušení o čem mluvíš."

"Hmph. Hezký pokus. Pojď sem, sedni si a povídej."

"Ale já vážně nemám o čem," řekl. Nepočítal s matčinou lstivostí, když dojde na rodinu a milostné pletky. Mohlo ho napadnout, že jí nebude záležet na pohlaví. Ji zajímaly detaily.

"Nemysli si, že mě odbydeš. Je to vážné?"

"No... já nevím. Ještě jsme... opravdu nevím."

Narovnala se a překvapeně se na něj podívala. "Můj Bože. Takže je to vážné. Dost vážné na to, aby ses kvůli tomu vzdal Egypta?"

Díval se na své ruce, sepnuté na stole. "Mohlo by být. Mohlo by to být... dost vážné, abych se vzdal spousty věcí."

Chvilku bylo ticho, dokud je oba nevyplašil pískot konvice. Připravila čaj – nechala ho louhovat moc krátce, jako vždycky – postavila šálky na stůl a sedla si na svou židli. "Dobře. V tom případě," řekla nakonec. "Ho zítra přivedeš na večeři."

"Mami, nemyslím, že by to byl dobrý nápad."

"Nezajímá mě co si o tom nápadu myslíš. Jestli se s někým vídáš a je to vážné, rozhodně ho přivedeš k nám. Nebo se za nás stydíš?"

"Mami, nebuď směšná."

"Tak co je v tom pro všechno na světě za problém?"

Otočil se ke skupince v obýváku a pak se zahleděl upřeně do svého čaje.

"Oh, panenko skákavá, myslíš si, že mu hned u dveří pověsím na krk ceduli 'Homosexuální milenec Williama Weasleyho'?"

Zakuckal se čajem a trochu si odkašlal.

"Nemusíš nic rozhlašovat. Není přece důvod, proč by sis nemohl pozvat na večeři kamaráda, když se ti zachce. Rádi se seznámíme s kýmkoliv z tvých přátel."

A zatímco on se snažil nadechnout, ona vstala, poplácala ho po zádech a odkráčela nahoru. _Oh, do prdele_, pomyslel si Bill, a zabořil hlavu do dlaní. _Teď jsem v háji._

o**o**o**o**o_  
><em>

Bill seděl v zahradě, pozoroval zapadající slunce, kouřil cigaretu a užíval si poslední hodiny svého života. Ať to bude jak chce, živý nevyváznu, říkal si. Naposledy zhluboka potáhl a hodil nedopalek do díry, co tam zbyla po trpaslíkovi. Opřel se a zavřel oči. Z pole za domem se ozývalo něco jako famfrpálový trénink. Za chvilku přijde máma, zakřičí na Harryho, Rona, Charlieho a Ginny, aby šli dovnitř a umyli se, stejně jako když byli malí. Percy s nimi nikdy nehrál. Zavrtěl se a snažil se nemyslet na dvě košťata na hácích u zadních dveří. Nemysli na to. Nemysli. Zakryl si oči, jako by se tím chtěl ochránit.

V koutě zahrady se ozvalo prásknutí a Bill vyskočil na nohy. Vysoký kouzelník si upravil šaty a opatrně slezl z hromady trpasličího hnoje, na níž přistál.

"U Merlinových spodků," zamumlal.

"Neříkej, že jsem tě nevaroval," zakřenil se Bill. "Co to s sebou vláčíš?"

"Whisky pro tvého otce, květiny pro matku, víno pro sourozence. Přehnal jsem to?"

"Půjdou do mdlob. Nerozmazluj je."

"Pokusím se krotit. Veď mě."

"RONE! CHARLIE! HARRY! GINNY!" Matka vystrčila hlavu z okna a ječela na plné plíce. "Okamžitě pojďte domů! Za chvilku bude tma a zlomíte si vaz! RONALDE WEASLEY! JÁ VÍM, ŽE MĚ SLYŠÍŠ!" Potřásla hlavou a otočila se k Billovi. "Aspoň, že ty máš rozum... běž a sedni si ke stolu, Bille. Severusi," řekla překvapeně, když její syn poodešel stranou. "Božínku, omlouvám se. Vůbec jsem vás tam neviděla. Arthur za chvilku přijde, určitě bude nadšený, že jste se zastavil. Pojďte dál, udělejte si pohodlí." Snape otevřel ústa, aby odpověděl, ale ona už zmizela do kuchyně. Slyšeli jen zabouchnutí okna.

"To šlo dobře, řekl bych."

"Úžasně."

Večeře byla o něco klidnější, než předešlého dne – Snapeova přítomnost trochu zchladila dokonce i Charlieho maniakální veselí. Snape tiše diskutoval s Billovým otcem o situaci na Ministerstvu, Bill se občas vložil. Zapomněl zmínit nabídku, kterou mu učinili, i přesto, že na sobě cítil matčin pohled.

"To víno je vynikající, Severusi. Máte výborný vkus."

"Děkuji, Arthure. Víte, když už mluvíme o čerstvé krvi, ministerstvo není jedinou institucí, která teď shání nové zaměstnance. Bradavice se také pokouší nalákat zpátky své nejlepší studenty, aby se úroveň školy zase pozvedla."

Bill poměrně hlasitě odložil svou sklenku s vínem. "To dušené maso je neskutečné, mami, opravdu vynikající. Co že jsi do toho dala?"

"Ále, od všeho kousek. Nevšimla jsem si, že by tě někdy zajímalo vaření. Ale když to chceš vědět, přidala jsem tam pórek, co jsem koupila, když jsme onehdy byli na tom novém trhu, a má docela zajímavou chuť."

"A koho Bradavice přijmou, profesore?" naklonila se k nim Hermiona z druhého konce stolu, kde se snažila zachytit něco z jejich konverzace i přes halasnou debatu Harryho a Rona o přednostech a slabinách Kanonýrů a Tornád.

"No, ředitelka si už vytipovala pár lidí. Také přemýšlí o tom, že by zavedla nové předměty. Hlavně v oblastech, které Bradavice dřív opomíjely. Například runy nebo protikletby," odpověděl jako by nic a dolil si sklenku.

"Protikletby! To se divím, že nevzali tebe, Bille," zvolala na svém konci stolu matka.

Ron se zahihňal a Percy se na něj káravě podíval. Ale jinak byl tak vyděšený, že sedí vedle Snapea, že skoro ani nemluvil, za což všichni u stolu v duchu vzdávali díky.

"Podej mi chleba, Charlie, prosím tě," skočil jí do řeči Bill.

"Zvláštní, že to říkáte, Molly," pronesl Snape uhlazeně. "Profesorka McGonagallová ve skutečnosti vašemu synovi tu práci nabídla. Ale on jí zatím nesdělil, jak se rozhodl."

Všechny hlavy se naráz otočily k Billovi, který na jejich hosta zíral s evidentně vražednými úmysly. Snape si nevinně lámal chleba. "Bill má pravdu. To dušené je opravdu výjimečné," a s chutí se cpal.

"Bille? Je to pravda?" řekl pan Weasley tiše.

"Ah... no, technicky vzato, ano, to... no, je."

"Bille! Já tomu nemůžu ani uvěřit!"

"Pěkně, profesore Weasley!"

"Můj chlapeček bude profesorem v Bradavicích!"

"To se ti povedlo, Bille!"

Všichni mluvili jeden přes druhého, blahopřáli mu a vyptávali se a zase blahopřáli a kolektivně odmítali vzít na vědomí, že se ještě definitivně nerozhodl a musí si všechno pořádně rozmyslet. Rodiče jenom protočili oči jako by chtěli říct, že musel být moc dlouho na sluníčku a začali se předhánět se vzpomínkami na svá školní léta. Jen občas přerušil proud jejich slov Snape, když odpovídal na některou z otázek ohledně současného dění ve škole. Hermiona zírala s nefalšovanou závistí.

"No, proč se tam chce dobrovolně někdo vrátit, to mi hlava nebere," zvolal Ron hlasitě a Bill se shovívavě usmál. Nejmladšího bratra měl vždycky tajně nejradši. "Totiž, mě dusili, i když jsem byl jen prefekt. Umíte si představit, co by Fred a George..." Zajíknul se a sklonil hlavu.

U stolu se rozhostilo ticho. Ginny odstrčila svou židli a se sklopenou hlavou utekla do kuchyně. Ron zrudnul a zíral do talíře. Chvilku všichni mlčeli.

"Charlesi," ozval se Snape, "Profesor Hagrid a já jsme nedávno hovořili o použití karneolové tinktury ke zklidnění lotyšských dlouhoocasých. Zajímalo by mne, jaké s tím vy máte zkušenosti?"

Charlie se do toho zase zakousnul a konverzace se rychle rozproudila, i když tišeji než předtím. Hermiona se naklonila k Billovi a zeptala se jej na něco ohledně Velké pyramidy.

"Ne, ne," odpověděl, "Chufu byl Snofrův syn, ne synovec, a pocházeli ze čtvrté dynastie, ne třetí. Cheops je prostě jeho jméno v řečtině, stejně jako Suphis. Ale často právě ta menší, méně známá pohřebiště mívají ty nejhouževnatější kletby."

"Opravdu? To je fascinující. Protože když jsem byla v Egyptě, všimla jsem si... "

Věnoval Snapeovi rychlý vděčný pohled, pak obrátil pozornost k Hermioně.

o**o**o**o**o

"S tou tinkturou se ti to povedlo."

Připlížil se za Snapea, který sám postával v zahradě a díval se na hvězdy na letní obloze. Ovinul mu ruce kolem pasu. Snape ztuhnul, ale pak se o něj opřel.

"Začínáš si nějak troufat," zamumlal.

"Nikdo si ani nevšimne. Myslím, že Hermiona je tam přemluvila, aby si zahráli šarády, Bůh jim pomoz."

"Takže mi tu malou nepředloženost odpouštíš."

Odfrkl si. "Nepředloženost, to zrovna. Tys to udělal schválně. To si vypiješ, ty mizero."

Snape se narovnal a Bill přemýšlel, co tak hrozného řekl. Snape se na něj díval jako by šlápl vedle nejmíň desetkrát za den, ovšem nikdy se neobtěžoval prozradit mu v čem.

"Měl bych se vrátit," řekl a otočil se.

"Dobře. Vyřiď Minervě..."

Snape tázavě zvednul obočí. Bill si povzdechl. "Vyřiď Minervě, že to zvažuju. Opravdu o tom uvažuju."

"Bille."

"Já vím. Jen prostě... Severusi, ty víš, proč se nemůžu rozhodnout, ne?"

Otočil hlavu a zaměřil pohled na hvězdy na jihovýchodě. "Vím. A snažím se."

"Já vím."

Snape se hořce usmál. "Jsme informovaný pár."

Bill k němu zkusmo natáhl ruku. Pak rozzlobený vlastním váháním Snapea popadl energičtěji, než původně zamýšlel, a přitiskl mu ústa na rty. Jako vždycky, když líbal Severuse, velmi rychle nad sebou ztrácel kontrolu. Zlobil se a divil se, jak je možné, aby v něm někdo tak komplikovaný, odtažitý, zkrátka nesnesitelný, vzbuzoval takovou potřebu a touhu. Přitáhl si Severusovu hlavu a strčil mu jazyk do úst. Snape se nijak nebránil, přitiskl se k němu blíž. Když se Snapeův tvrdý penis otřel o jeho, Bill zasténal milenci do úst.

"Musím jít," zašeptal mu Snape do ucha. "Myslím, že Arthur a Molly by nebyli nadšení, kdybych tě ojel v jejich vlastní zahradě."

"Možná," vydechl, a věnoval se kousku Severusova krku těsně nad okrajem límce. "V tom případě bych nejspíš měl to ojíždění obstarat já."

Cítil, že se Severus usmál, a považoval to za malé vítězství. Nikdy nedokázal říct, čemu věnuje jeden ze svých vzácných úsměvů, stejně jako neuměl odhadnout, kdy se zamračí. Severus ho lehce políbil, pak ještě jednou.

"Pošli sovu," řekl a s prásknutím zmizel.

o**o**o**o**o

Když dokouřil poslední cigaretu a tiše vešel kuchyňskými dveřmi do domu, jedinou známkou života v přízemí bylo praskání dohasínajícího ohně. Na lince stála konvice, napůl plná ještě teplého čaje. Nalil si trochu a šel si sednout ke krbu. Málem upustil hrnek, když se zpod hromady dek ozval matčin hlas.

"Už jsem se začínala bát, že tam zůstaneš."

"Bože, mami! Ty jsi mě vyděsila."

"Promiň." Protáhla se a zívla. "Nemůžu spát. To bude z té spousty vína. Co ty?"

"Oh, jen jsem tak přemýšlel."

Narovnala se a upřeně ho pozorovala. "Mrzí mě, že se tvůj přítel neukázal, zlatíčko. Jsem si jistá, že musel mít důvod – zdrželi ho v práci, nebo něco takového. Ale bylo milé, že se zase jednou zastavil Severus. Nenapadá tě, proč přišel?"

Bill na ni civěl a aniž by si všimnul, lil si čaj místo do úst do klína. Ještě chvilku se na něj nevinně dívala, pak vyprskla smíchy.

"Oh, bože, tohle jsem v sobě dusila hodiny! Oh, měl bys vidět, jak se teď tváříš, miláčku, to je výraz za všechny peníze." A s novým výbuchem smíchu mu osušila kalhoty.

"Mami! To bylo... vážně hnusné. Prostě... hnusné. Jak jsi dokázala tak dlouho tajit, že jsi ve skutečnosti zlá?"

"Oh, ty jsi ale. To si vážně všichni myslíte, že jsme s otcem úplně hloupí? Nebo alespoň většina z vás?"

Zahihňal se, a i když by měl být uražený, pomyslel si jak skvělé je zase ji slyšet smát se. Zároveň si uvědomil, po kom vlastně Fred a George zdědili svou ďábelskou povahu. Zase se protáhla a hnízdila se v dekách jako vykrmená kočka. "Takže. Vezmeš tu práci? Ne na ministerstvu, samozřejmě, ale tu, kterou doopravdy chceš."

"To záleží..."

"Na něm."

"Kromě jiného."

Odfrkla si nad jeho vykrucováním a setřásla svou přikrývku na zem. "No, už jsme se zasmáli, tak já jdu do postele." Chvilku tam stála a shlížela na něj – nemívala moc příležitostí dívat se na svého prvorozeného shora. Povzdechla si. "Je to dobrý člověk, Bille. Ten nejlepší. Myslím, že sis nemohl najít nikoho lepšího."

"Díky, mami." Díval se do čaje a radostí se začervenal.

"Ale stejně by sis měl ostříhat vlasy."

"Mami."

"No dobře, už jdu." Ale pod schodištěm se zastavila a ještě na něj nahlédla. "Už jenom jednu věc. Ujisti se, že si to vyjasnil se Siriusem Blackem dřív, než si sbalíš věci a vyrazíš do Skotska."

Zvedl překvapeně hlavu. Je vůbec něco, o čem ta ženská neví? Pomalu přikývnul. "Máš pravdu. Ale obávám se, že tenhle přízrak z jeho hlavy nedostanu nikdy." Ani z jeho postele, dodal si v duchu.

"Dobře." Stiskla rty. "Hlavně to nevzdávej."

"Ne. Nevzdám. Nikdy." Podíval se jí do očí a mírně se na sebe usmáli.

"To je můj kluk," řekla tiše. "A teď si běž lehnout, ano?" Její hlas cestou po schodech získal zas svou starou jistotu.

"Půjdu," zavolal za ní, ale tak tiše, že to určitě neslyšela. Dopil čaj, šel k oknu a vytáhl žaluzie. Hvězdy tu noc zářily opravdu jasně. Bude si muset zatáhnout závěsy, aby mohl usnout.

**KONEC**


End file.
